This invention relates to truck axle assemblies. In this application, the term xe2x80x9ctruckxe2x80x9d includes trailers.
It is known to provide a truck axle assembly with a pair of transversely spaced longitudinally extending swinging arms which are attachable adjacent to one end of a truck chassis for pivotal movement relative thereto about a transverse axis, with an axle extending transversely across the swing arms adjacent opposite ends thereof and secured thereto. However, truck axle assemblies of this kind have been found to be somewhat difficult and/or expensive to repair.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a truck axle assembly of this kind which is less difficult and/or expensive to repair.
According to the invention, each swing arm has an axle mounting bracket detachably secured thereto about an opposite end thereof, each axle mounting bracket having a transverse portion extending across the swing arm and a pair of transversely spaced attachment portions extending from the transverse portion on opposite sides of the swing arm and detachably secured thereto, the axle being detachably secured to the mounting brackets, and each mounting bracket also supporting a brake actuating member for a brake mechanism mounted on an adjacent end of the axle.
This arrangement enables the swing arms to be more detached from the remainder of the assembly than is the case with known truck axle assemblies.
The attachment portions of each axle mounting bracket may be detachably secured by bolts which each extend through the attachment portions and the swing arm.
The axle may be detachably secured to each mounting bracket by U-bolts which pass around the axle and are detachably secured to projecting parts of the transverse portion of the bracket which extend transversely beyond the attachment portion.
The transverse portion of each attachment bracket may extend across the bottom of the associated swing arm. Alternatively, each transverse portion may extend across the top of the associated swing arm.